<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>莫名其妙（上） by 99jiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265273">莫名其妙（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/99jiu/pseuds/99jiu'>99jiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bilibiliUP主, 阴阳怪气</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 炮友变情人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/99jiu/pseuds/99jiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>没有写完，希望我能尽快写完后续（）<br/>一点点黄文，送给兔头老师！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>某幻君/花少北 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>莫名其妙（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>没有写完，希望我能尽快写完后续（）<br/>一点点黄文，送给兔头老师！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>花少北坐在电脑前面，屏幕上正是直播画面，麦就放在嘴边，但他不敢吭声。有不少粉丝问他为什么半天不说话了，还有的以为他是因为刚刚的角色死亡而有些难受所以不想讲话，弹幕里问号和安慰齐飞。</p><p>但其实都不是的，花少北在心底咬牙切齿地骂着某幻，但也只敢内心里骂人，他怕自己一张口就会发出奇怪的声音。</p><p>花少北放在键盘上的手握成了拳头，他深吸一口气清了下嗓子，努力让自己的声音听起来没有异常。</p><p>“就这样吧观众朋友们，今天状态不太好，先到这吧，拜拜。”</p><p>然后关了直播光速下播。</p><p>房间门被敲了两下就被打开了，大概也只是意思一下，告诉屋里的人他要进来了。</p><p>花少北坐在椅子上没有动弹，低着头维持着之前的姿势。来人直接握住了他的椅子，可以旋转的轮滑椅看起来更加方便对方的动作。他被轻轻松松转了过来，调成面对面的姿势。</p><p>那人将手放在花少北的脖子上，惹得他身体颤了颤。对方发出哼笑，他摸到那上面一层细密的汗珠。</p><p>这一声笑终于让椅子上的人有了反应，花少北抬起头看向对方，偏白的脸庞已经染上了红色。</p><p>“你妈的……”</p><p>这次对方扶着他的脖子弯下腰来，在他的唇角留下了轻柔的一吻，手指在他的脖侧摩擦着。</p><p>“怎么样花少北，舒服吗？”</p><p>花少北被对方亲密的动作揉得浑身发麻，体内的刺激更甚，他只觉得要化成了一滩水，失去所有力气瘫在椅子上。</p><p>“操你的某幻，嗯……给我关了……”</p><p>“是我在操你。”</p><p>那人，也就是某幻，他拉扯起花少北，让他站起来靠进自己的怀里，二人贴在了一起。</p><p>花少北因为腿软而伸手圈住某幻的脖子，某幻则一手摁着花少北的后脖颈，一手锢紧了人的腰，他们紧密地挨着，对方的身体状态都知道得一清二楚。</p><p>“你硬了。”</p><p>花少北有点烦，可能是觉得对方磨磨蹭蹭的，可能是被欲望折磨得有些难受。他浑身都在淌汗，可是某幻还是不慌不忙的。他有些泄愤似的凑过去咬了对方的嘴唇一口。</p><p>“啧，你做不做？是不是不行？”</p><p>某幻呼吸一滞，他摁紧了花少北，嘴唇又贴上了。</p><p>某幻探出舌头舔着花少北的嘴唇，撬开唇缝伸进去，舔着他的牙齿，纠缠住他的舌头，渍渍的水声显得这个吻格外缠绵悱恻的色情。</p><p>他们半搂半抱着，牵扯磕绊着从电脑房挪到了花少北的卧室，那张大床更适合两个大男人一起躺着。</p><p>体位的变化连带着花少北体内的东西也跟着一起变换，他闷哼一声，拽紧了某幻的衣服。</p><p>“……你快点，把跳蛋拿出来。”</p><p>某幻的手一路往下摸上了花少北的臀部，色情地揉捏着。又掀开了人的上衣下摆，沿着细瘦的腰线抚摸着。</p><p>“当然，满足你的愿望。”</p><p>然后拿出了跳蛋遥控器调到了最高。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>花少北是直播的间隙中去厕所被逮住塞进跳蛋的。</p><p>今晚某幻在家却没有直播，他没有在意太多，以为对方在做视频或者有其他工作。他也知道某幻最近有不少快递，毕竟大部分时间都待在家里，室友的动向还是能知道一二的。</p><p>况且，他们也不是简简单单的普通室友。</p><p>但他没想到他其中一个快递里面拆出来的是情趣玩具，正好用在他身上。</p><p>为什么他会知道跳蛋是某幻最近买的？自然是因为以前他没有用过。</p><p>当然，也和他们目前的关系有关。明面上他们是好朋友，对外称兄道弟。实际上他们早就滚到一张床上去了，也不是恋爱的关系，不过是炮友罢了。</p><p>恰好双方都有些洁癖，所以说不巧也巧，现在都是对方唯一的炮友。</p><p>花少北之前还坚持着两个人分开用卫生间，他觉得和别人共用卫生间也太奇怪了。</p><p>后来和人发生了肉体关系，这个别人的定义在他们之间也开始变得模糊起来。再加上每次都上下楼对于花少北这个不爱动弹的宅男来说实在是有点累了，渐渐开始他也习惯使用某幻的卫生间了。</p><p>所以当他出了工作室拐进去解决完生理问题之后，就在洗手台从后面被人堵住了。</p><p>某幻一脸暧昧的笑容印在镜子上，诡异得让花少北竖起汗毛，他直觉感到不妙。</p><p>事实也不出他所料，为了图方便而套着的棉质睡裤连着内裤被轻而易举的扒下。经常性交的穴口没有那么难以扩张，某幻粘着湿润液体的手指探过去揉弄了几下，就翁张着吞下了圆润的粉色跳蛋。</p><p>某幻掏出遥控器在花少北面前晃了，下面还用手指将跳蛋推到他熟知的敏感点上。他凑近花少北的耳侧，呼吸说话间的热气全都喷撒在耳廓上。</p><p>“北子哥，想要哪一档？”</p><p>花少北没有搭腔，某幻其实也没指望他回答。明明平时和朋友们也会开开黄腔，早年视频也经常充斥着黄色的问号弹幕。但在性爱方面他却是沉默着的，最开始做的时候会显得有些扫兴，他总是一语不发地用手臂挡着脸，不拒绝也不回应，后来次数多了倒是被人发现，这个人是在害羞。</p><p>某幻觉得自己可能骨子里带着点恶劣，每当这个时候，花少北越害羞越沉默，他就越喜欢逗弄人，惹得人恼羞成怒，喊着让他滚。当然滚是不可能滚，只会摁着人狠狠地操进去。</p><p>他按开跳蛋遥控器调到最低档，震动抵在人的敏感点上，明明频率不高，但酥麻的快感还是逼得花少北闷哼出声。</p><p>已经掉到膝盖下面的睡裤又被某幻拉起来，好好地给花少北穿上，他亲了亲人的脸颊。</p><p>“好了，快去直播吧，观众朋友们还等着呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>